


The Right Partner

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard and his Bat, And Of Course - Freeform, Crack-fiction, Crossover, Gen, Pokemon, We need the only correct ball choice for Noivern, it fit so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Because what better way to start off the new year than by combining two of my fave franchises and giving Alucard a giant bat for a partner?
Kudos: 5





	The Right Partner

“This is the address?” Trevor looked up at the large wooden house and scratched the back of his head, a small doubtful frown on his face. It already was pretty hard to believe that they had stumbled upon something like those curious beings, but this here was even harder to believe. Someone actually breeding those monsters for a specific purpose? That just boggled the mind.

“Yes, it seems like the right one.” Alucard cocked his head to one side and gave the house a sidelong glance. There were strange noises coming from what seemed to be a large, open area behind the house which was surrounded by a several plants deep protective line of trees. “I find it interesting that trees seem to be able to keep them in check, seeing as how many of them are able to spit flames or something similar.”

The vampire then pointedly looked in Sypha’s direction, who just was busy trying to get Espeon and Umbreon to behave and not roughhouse too much. Trevor didn’t quite manage to suppress a small chuckle and nudged Arcanine lightly. “I think that he got a couple of hard whacks in that last fight. I don’t think those two were spitting those magnificent flames.”

From Alucard, there was just a small scoff, but Sypha had apparently heard what Trevor had said and was experiencing a full-blown giggle fit. Leaving the two others behind, Alucard stepped towards the front door and knocked. Immediately, several dogs began barking behind the door, but were almost as quickly silenced again, before the door opened without anyone inside tugging on them.

“Come in! And please, forgive my Houndours, they’re being extra protective this night. I guess they already smell that trouble is coming.”

The woman they met inside introduced herself as Lana, and after a brief explanation about how a fellow hunter had given them her card, she nodded quietly and gave Alucard a long look.

“You have never owned a Pokémon before, right?”

Alucard was about to shake his head, though he hesitated when he looked around. The walls of the wooden house (though the size would have made “estate” a much more apt description) were covered in paintings depicting different Pokémon families, interspersed with what looked like puzzlingly intricate family trees.

“I am actually not sure. I have never seen something that comes in such a variety and in so many sizes and shapes, so…”

Lana nodded quietly and then waved them through into first a wide open room, which clearly lead out into the open pasture beyond the house. “It’s all good. We will be able to ascertain which one fits you best. And, forgive the typecasting, but I already have a feeling one of them will absolutely love you.”

Before Alucard had any chance to inquire further, Lana had stepped out into the pasture with a confident stride, immediately followed by two of the Houndours, before Alucard was almost impatiently waved through.

Alucard couldn’t quite get to really appreciate how many different Pokémon were running around or just quietly sitting, because as soon as he was outside, he heard a great rushing and instinctively crouched into a position ready to jump. Lana waved for him to remain calm, which was a bit of a challenge for him, as something akin to a dragon or wyvern plopped out of the night and landed in front of him with an audible thud.

“Alright. This is my most recently matured Noivern. This should actually be a good match for you, if I might say so.”

Alucard stared at the human sized bat-dragon hybrid that had landed in front of him and was giving him an about as thorough look as he usually gave others. He slowly felt himself relaxing, as there was a strange familiarity about this particular beast. It was weird to consider it like this, as he was still quite sure he never really had seen anything like this.

“Is it usual for this kind of… Pokémon, you said? Is it normal that they give you a stare as if they are trying to decide whether to cuddle or eat you?”

Lana grinned sheepishly. “It’s a bit unusual, granted. But I guess in this case, it can be put down that it doesn’t know you quite yet. It has reached a fair bit of its potential yet, but with you, I reckon it could develop into the strong fighter it wishes to be.”

Oddly charmed, Alucard slowly lifted one hand, fingers slightly curled in so that Noivern could approach on its own terms. He didn’t know if this would work, but this was the best method he could think of.

For long minutes, nothing seemed to happen. Noivern just stared at him, ears twitching slightly. Then, it finally broke the stare and sniffed at Alucard’s hand, before it came closer and nudged its head into Alucard’s chest. The impact was harder than Alucard had expected, but he remained standing. Cautiously, he patted the top of Noivern’s head, before it slowly pulled back again and then looked back over its shoulder at Lana, seeming to wait for something from her.

With a smile, Lana stepped back into the house and returned with a variety of those strange, metallic spheres which Sypha and Trevor usually used to carry their beasts safely.

“I recommend choosing the one you feel represents your Pokémon best, in your mind. In a dangerous situation when you need to quickly decide between different ones, it should be obvious to you which ball contains which Pokémon.”

With Noivern impatiently nudging his chest again, Alucard picked up a black ball with golden rim and rings decorating it. When he opened it, for a brief moment, he could see an elegant red interior, before Noivern seemed to dissolve into pure energy and was drawn into the container.

“I thank you very much. What do I owe you?”

Lana smirked quietly. “You’re free to pay me, trade me something, or maybe help me later on. But don’t view it as an obligation, please regard it as a welcoming present to the crazy world that is inhabited with those wonderful creatures.”


End file.
